


Indulgence in Sin: Gluttony

by Deathangelgw



Series: Indulgence in Sin [3]
Category: Wraeththu - Storm Constantine
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Caeru has an obsession with sweets. Cal and Pell have an obsession with Caeru and his obsession.





	Indulgence in Sin: Gluttony

Title: Indulgence in Sin: Gluttony

Fandom: Wraeththu

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, but rather Storm Constantine's! HAHA! Wait...why am I happy about that...

Warnings: AU, slash, threesome, some language, lemon, sap, fluff, PWP, three horny hara that need a good rooning...is that a warning??

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Pellaz/Calanthe/Caeru, though not necessarily in that order...

Prompt: #2 Gluttony

Summary: Pell, Cal, and Caeru learn to give in to their vices to find their virtues.

Spoilers: Up through Book 5 and a bit of Book 6, but since I didn't read that fully, well...hehe.

A/N: For the 7_deadly_sins_ LJ community challenge, which is a good *small* challenge that I decided to take up. I'm not crazy like some of my flist! LOL! A big huge thanks to Patricia and Jaiden for going over this and giving me advice for it! MUCHOS THANKS!!!!!! Anyways, enjoy and please review!

 

If there was anything that Pellaz har Aralis and Calanthe har Aralis agreed on completely was that the sight of Caeru har Aralis, Tigrina of Immanion, enjoying a delicacy was beyond sinful. And the night of Loki's birthday was a night for them to indeed enjoy the spectacle of Caeru's delicacy gratification.

 

When the desserts were served, a smooth chocolate torte mixed with fresh raspberries and strawberries was given to the ruling family while the rest of the gathered were given a marble butter cream cake. Cal looked over at Pell and watched as his chesnari's eyes darkened slowly in lust before glancing over to see as well what had caused such a reaction. He found out quickly and joined in the lusting as he watched Caeru delight in the rare dessert.

 

The spoon sparkled underneath the dripping mass of chocolate and berries as it was floated up to Caeru's deliciously plump lips, which opened seductively in invite prior to closing around the morsel. The soft blue eyes fluttered closed as bliss seemed to cloud the lightly pale face while the jaw muscles moved in small circles just as the cheeks hollowed inward as he suckled on the dessert. The spoon was pulled out delicately and licked clean with tiny flicks from the pink tongue that pressed out in pursuit. Caeru's head then tilted back as he circled his lips with his tongue in a slow sensuous caress to capture any remnants of chocolate and berry juices before swallowing the morsel within his mouth.

 

This sensory seduction was repeated several times until the dish was cleaned of any and all traces of the rich sweet and Caeru sat back in his chair, looking to have just been rooned and sated. Cal found himself taking a deep breath to calm his sensitive body as it pulsed with the need to bring about that look for himself, and he knew without a doubt that his beloved was thinking the same thing. It was like this almost all the time: the observing as Caeru almost took aruna with the food and sending them into such a state that they would have to find a private room shortly.

 

But suddenly, Cal had an idea that would prove to be rewarding and adventurous at the same time. Turning to Pell, he whispered softly, "I have an idea."

 

Eyes sparkling with interest, Pell slowly parted his lips in encouraging amusement before he tilted his head in an obvious request for elaboration. He leaned in closer and grinned as Cal began whispering to him of his 'master plan' for seducing their consort. He laughed softly and nodded before kissing the other Tigron in silent agreement. Let the plotting commence!

 

*~~**~~*

 

Stretching languidly within his bed, Caeru moaned happily. After the party, he and another har had returned to his rooms and taken aruna until early in the morning. He always did enjoy taking aruna with someone whom he would not have to see again. And it had been well worth it, too...

 

He chuckled lowly before turning onto his side to snuggle close to his bed partner, only to find his bed empty. Sitting up and pouting, the Tigrina sighed in disappointment. So much for an early morning seduction. He glanced around and saw that his bed partner must have left not that much earlier and shrugged. Oh well. There were plenty more where that came from.

 

Lying back down with a contented sigh, Caeru closed his eyes in an effort to catch some more sleep. But, to his surprise, just as he was turning onto his side, he felt the soft slide of a hand through his hair and down his back, where it stopped on his butt and began to slowly knead the pale skin. He moaned and pushed down into the hand as he arched a little bit, then rolled back somewhat to smile at his returned lover. But he was met with another surprise and gasped. "Pell! What are you doing here?" he demanded then groaned as his ass was squeezed.

 

"Do I need a reason to see my consort?" Pell asked softly as he smirked prior to leaning in for an intense bout of sharing breath with Caeru. He growled as he pulled back after a bit, causing Caeru to whimper with need as he left the plump lips. "You look so sweet and delectable, Caeru. Was your bed partner good for you last night? Or was it the dessert?" he murmured hungrily as he brought his hand up inch by smooth inch along Caeru's side.

 

Moaning as he stretched and leaned back into Pell's darker body, Caeru reached a hand up to lace in Pell's dark hair. "The har was good. The dessert was better," he finally answered huskily, grinning as he opened his eyes to gaze up at his consort. It wasn't often that Pell would be so loving. "Are you jealous?" he asked teasingly as he rolled his body back just a little bit more as the teasing fingers of the Tigron circled one of his nipples.

 

"Mmm no, but I do intend to reclaim what is mine," Pell whispered ahead of pinching the taut skin and eliciting a cry of shock from the Tigrina as a jerk moved through the pale body. He smirked as Caeru glared at him before sitting up and scooting away from him, tucking the sheets around his slender body. "Does that scare you?"

 

"You're such a bastard!" Rue hissed angrily as he pushed back his sleep and aruna tousled hair from his face. His face was dark with hurt and anger. "I'm not your whore! I may be your consort, but I can do what I want! Now get out!" he ordered as he pointed towards the door.

 

"I don't think so," Pell replied softly, his own eyes darkening with a touch of anger and arousal as he lounged on the bed. "You glut yourself on sweets and don't even think about how it affects others. You *are* a slut. *Our* slut," he stated softly as he leaned in closer to Caeru with a smirk.

 

"*Our* slut?" Caeru repeated in confusion before looking up as he heard the soft clink of metal being placed on wood. He blinked in surprised as he saw Cal standing next to the bed after putting down a tray full of various desserts, sauces, and whipped cream. His eyes widened and his mouth began to water as he took in all the treats. Strawberries, raspberries, and peaches glimmered juicily in silver bowls while both milk and white chocolate sauce steamed in another pair of silver bowls. He whimpered as he saw cherries on top of a dish full of chocolate mousse. A moan of want left him as he saw the last treat: the special raspberry and strawberry torte that had been served the other night.

 

The Tigrons grinned widely at each other as they watched the Tigrina almost drooling at the sight of the food when Cal shifting onto the bed broke the trance Caeru had entered. He eyed them warily, unconsciously licking his lips as he panted just a bit. "What are you two planning?" he asked hoarsely before clearing his throat in irritation. He stifled a groan as Cal gripped his calf just before running that possessive hand up his leg when he repositioned himself closer to the Tigrina.

 

"A bit of savoring," Cal explained with a naughty grin prior to reaching over and took up a strawberry. He swiped the large glistening fruit into the milk chocolate and brought the dripping morsel over towards them. He brushed the sticky mass along Caeru's leg, then leaned his head in and licked the sweet path clean from the pale skin. Caeru moaned and arched, trembling as he struggled to remain still under the teasing tongue.

 

He looked down as he bit his lip then couldn't stop the whimper that left him as the strawberry was offered to him. He opened his mouth and flicked his tongue over the congealing confection before wrapping his plump lips around the juicy fruit. He bit down, his eyes fluttering closed as bliss washed over his face. Juice and chocolate dripped down his chin and onto his neck and chest in dark sticky dribbles while he slurped at the piece in his mouth to get all that he could. He pulled back, chewing on his bite as he moaned deep in his throat and savored the mixture of sweet chocolate and tart strawberry.

 

Pell and Calanthe watched him with wide lust-filled eyes at the same time while their arousal became noticeable between their legs as they watched. After a bit, Pell leaned in and licked at the reddish brown streaks that had painted a lurid path along Caeru's neck and chest, earning another heartfelt groan from the Tigrina as he let his head fall back in pleasure. The dark haired Tigron then sat up and smirked over at Cal before taking the remaining fruit into his mouth and chewing on it slowly. His smirk remained, tinged reddish brown from both his 'cleaning' of Caeru and from his snack, as he chewed on the sweet treat.

 

Eyes darkening with need, Cal shifted closer to Pell and shared breath with him hungrily, swiping his tongue in to grab the remaining fragments of fruit as Pell pushed closer. He suddenly found himself flat on his back, staring up at Pell as his chesnari straddled his hips and grinned wickedly down at him. It was going to be one of *those* sessions...

 

He couldn't bite back the yelp of shock as something cold and light was suddenly coated onto his ouana-lim, shocking his system. He also couldn't stop the rumbling growl of need as he arched sharply when a hot mouth began to lick off the cold substance. Pell chuckled softly and shifted onto the bed, giving Cal the perfect view of Caeru delicately licking whipped cream off of his pulsing ouana-lim. They both watched avidly as the pink tongue flickered out rapidly, drawing back in with delicious morsels of whipped cream mingled with the liquid that was slicking the pulsating flesh.

 

After a bit, Caeru sat back with a sigh, licking his lips deliriously as he grinned at them. He traced his fingers through what was left on Cal's body and brought them to his lips, sucking on them with an exaggerated groan of lust. But, before they could even react, he moved forward and straddled Cal's hips, slowly grinding his dripping soume-lam's opening against the twitching rod that rose up for him. He let out a growl as his body bowed with his need just as he lifted up and took Cal into him. He tossed his head and braced himself on the golden Tigron's chest as he began lifting himself up before lowering himself back down, earning a shudder of pleasure from his consort.

 

Watching them for a little bit, Pellaz felt his own ouana-lim pulse with the need to possess one of them, but memories from the time when they had both taken Caeru slowed his impulse down. Instead, to distract himself, he grabbed the bowl of peaches and brought it over. He took a piece of the dripping fruit and traced it over Caeru's chest. The rumble of approval preceded the harsh buck that rocked Caeru's body as Cal thrust up abruptly while watching them. Pell grinned as he began tracing his tongue over the sweet trail, gathering every sticky droplet with a swipe of his tongue while his two lovers drove each other towards their climax. He bit off some of the peach and shared it with Caeru as he brushed his fingers over the Tigrina's chest before trailing his tongue down the pale neck and biting it.

 

Caeru's sudden shout of surprise catapulted Cal and him into climax, and they both shuddered and rocked together erratically in their throes. Pell released Caeru's neck and lapped at the wound before shifting up to share breath with a heaving Tigrina. He purred as he felt a gentle hand brush along his backside and broke the sharing to leer down at his chesnari. He leaned down and straddled Cal's chest as he proceeded to share breath with the blond, groaning as dexterous fingers fondled him into becoming soume. His breath gusted wetly into Cal's mouth as his first two sikras were caressed into pulsing life, and he whimpered as he pushed onto the invading fingers.

 

He was startled then when a sticky, heavy heat was drizzled over his back after his hair had fallen forward. A groan rippled out of him as a hot tongue began swiping the sticky liquid off of his back just as an ouana-lim pushed into him with a shove. He was braced by two hands on his shoulders and looked up in surprise at Cal as he realized that it wasn't Cal within him, but Caeru. He turned to look over his shoulder and groaned loudly as Caeru began thrusting into him possessively, making him grip the sheets under them as the Tigrina's deft tongue lapped up the chocolate that covered the dark-haired har's back in gooey tracks.

 

Cal watched them with hooded eyes, licking his lips as he watched their consort's pleasure in taking Pell as ouana. It was a rare occurrence that they let happen, but when it did it was beyond pleasurable. He chuckled as Pell yelped and bucked when Caeru bit his shoulder just as their gyrations increased to a frenzy of thrusts and counter thrusts. He shuddered with them and gasped as they reared up as one, writhing together as they climaxed.

 

A few seconds of mind blowing bliss later, the two collapsed on top of Cal in a gummy mess of chocolate, peach juice, melted whipped cream, and excretions from their release. They lay together panting for air as the aftershocks of their arunic discharge caused them to tremble here and there. Caeru suddenly started laughing as he buried his face in Pell's shoulder, making them look at him in concern. He snickered and looked at them with a wide grin. "I'm never looking at my sweets the same again!" he commented, laughing once more as they grinned at him.

 

Fin

 


End file.
